


Belonging

by Zange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom Ketch
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 16:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zange/pseuds/Zange
Summary: Asmodeus觉得Ketch还没有完全搞清楚他们之间的关系。他决定用行动纠正一下他错误的观点。





	Belonging

“我觉得你没有理解到我们这种关系的本质，Ketch。”

Asmodeus脱下他身上那件老套的纯白西装外套，解开他那老套的的纯白色领带，又重复了一遍。

他们前一秒还在地狱的大厅里互相嘲讽着对方，现在Arthur Ketch发现自己跪在一张床上，他身上的血蹭了一点到洁白的床单上。他的手被铁链绑在了后面，实际上不只是手，因为他现在很想开口问Asmodeus他不是不睡觉的吗？可是他没法说话，因为他嘴里还咬着条铁链。他紧皱着眉头，感觉左侧小腿痛得动不了。

Asmodeus走近他，又环顾了一下这个装饰得像个豪华卧室的房间。  
“Well……我确实不睡觉，但是我喜欢床的柔软触感。喜欢一点，独立的空间，我是个注重隐私的人，那就是为什么我带你来这里而不是让加百列盯着我俩，就像我之前没让你在我'充电'的时候进来。”他慢条斯理地说完，抬头眯起眼睛看着Ketch，而对方始终低着头。

一身白色的地狱王子坐到床边，打了个响指，英国文人身上整齐的全套西装只剩下一件解开了全部扣子的白衬衫。这让Ketch彻底陷入了疑惑。他抬起头看向Asmodeus，但他已经不在那个位置了。

“重申一遍——I OWN YOU.”  
低沉的声音从背后传来，Ketch想回头，可Asmodeus扯住了他的短发强迫他侧着脸抬起头来。

“意思就是我想干什么就干什么。”

“………”  
Ketch想再一次纠正他错误的观点，可只是从喉咙里发出了模糊的声音。Asmodeus的嘴唇贴上了他的脖颈，他舔着Ketch皮肤上的血，慢慢勾起嘴角。

Ketch退缩着，想尽可能离他远一点。绑着他双手的铁链被向后一拽，他的后背撞上Asmodeus的胸口。

“Come on. Be a good boy,Ketch. 把你在英国时的那种服从的样子拿出来给我看看。”

Asmodeus迫不及待地想看见他的一切，这点在Ketch感觉到那两只在他大腿内侧分开他双腿的手时就意识到了。他的手真的很凉，他想。他的双膝向两边缓慢滑去，为Asmodeus抚摸他双腿之间的手腾出了空间。

Asmodeus把鼻尖埋进Ketch的颈间，他的卷发扫过他的皮肤，Ketch偏了偏头。实际上他很害怕，并且他清楚Asmodeus看出来了。他害怕得甚至不知道他自己已经硬了。

地狱王子宽大的手掌摩擦过他的肩膀，胸膛，抚摸着他常年接受训练的紧实身体，向下滑去在他腰上狠狠掐了一把，那几乎让他哼出声。

“............I have to say that you’ve got a perfect shape as a human,Ketch. ”  
他很少称赞别人，尤其是，人类。按理讲他是很看不起人类的。

可他现在像欣赏艺术品一样触碰着一具人类的温热躯体，眼里闪烁着贪婪的光。他很享受控制这个高傲的英国人，喜欢他垂下眼帘不敢看他的表情。

Ketch沉默着跪在那里，像座柔软的雕塑，直到Asmodeus的手离开了他半硬着的阴茎他才开始想念刚刚的触觉，可他训练有素的身体强迫着他压抑他的情欲。

他就那么默默地等待着，下一阵的触感，他不知道那会是什么。一只手按上他左侧的腰，然后是后面，他感觉到Asmodeus的手指带着一点湿滑的触感挤进了他的身体。

他狠狠咬着嘴里的铁链，尽管他讨厌铁锈的味道，尽力忍住声音可还是漏了几丝呻吟出口。他从没被人打开过，尽管他有着丰富的性经验，这还是第一次。

而Asmodeus，作为地狱王子和一个易形者，有着自己的一点带有人类色彩的爱好。他的中指在Ketch的身体里向前探去，打着转，蜷曲起来，他观察着Ketch的反应又低估了他的耐力。  
Ketch的沉默让他无聊，他把手伸到他嘴边让那条铁链消失在空气中，Ketch的上下牙磕到了一起。

“说点什么，Ketch。发表一点你的感想。你太沉默了，你知道吗。”

他感觉到Asmodeus的手指又深入了一点。羞耻感染红了他的双颊，异物在他体内的每一丝变化他都能清晰地感觉到。他咬着嘴唇，身体不安地轻轻扭动着像是不甘心沦落至此。

“不说话？”  
Asmodeus在他身后抬眼来注视着他，Ketch不应该让他感到无聊的，他想。

两根手指。  
Ketch的身体一颤，他没料到这个。手指在他体内进出模仿着抽插，已经变得湿漉漉的了。他呼吸的加快连他自己都没察觉到，但Asmodeus发现了。

他还是很紧张，肠道紧紧地绞着Asmodeus的手指。指尖浅浅地压过一点，Ketch蜷起脚趾轻哼出声，他在极力忍耐不去表现出刚刚他有多舒服。

“这里？”  
Asmodeus挑起眉，他懂他的。  
三根手指。

“No……”  
逼迫他终于用颤抖的声音开口。  
“别这样。”

“不要拒绝我，Ketch。”  
Asmodeus用几近温柔的声音在他耳边低语。  
“My boy. ”  
吻着他的颈侧，一点一点侵占。

“……I’m not yours.”  
Ketch杂乱的呼吸混着变了调的颤抖的声音传进Asmodeus耳朵里。而后者只是笑笑。

“You will be.”  
体内三根手指一齐被抽出，Ketch瞬间被后穴的空虚感淹没。他的喉结上下滚动，让寂静抚平他躁动的情绪。

他听见身后布料的摩擦，解皮带的声音，金属的碰撞脆响。

Asmodeus推倒他，他的脸贴上了床单，这个姿势让他很难受。当Asmodeus的硬物前端抵上他的穴口磨蹭的时候他怕得头皮发麻。润滑得不够充分，Asmodeus一点点进入他的时候他疼得痛呼出声。疼痛和紧张感让他缩紧，Asmodeus皱了皱眉头在他的屁股上打了一巴掌。  
“放松。”

Ketch屏住呼吸，他在试图让这个变得好受点。他咬紧牙关，直到他们互相适应了对方。

Asmodeus叹息着，扣住他的腰开始在他里面缓缓动了起来，绑住他手的铁链碰撞，叮当作响。

Ketch感觉没那么疼了，介于刚才Asmodeus用手指弄了他那么长时间。他的胳膊开始发麻。他遭受过各种各样的酷刑，鞭子，喷灯，针。  
可是这个，没有——他没受过这个。

身体里传来的异常快感打断了他的思考，Asmodeus狠狠撞上了他的前列腺。他不自觉地叫出来，这一回他的声音依然沙哑，却变了调浸透了欲望。他不知道他是不是喜欢这个——至少他在努力拒绝。

而那似乎给了Asmodeus一点鼓励。他开始形成他自己的节奏，一下又一下地顶弄，打乱Ketch的呼吸。Ketch硬挺的性器在床单上磨蹭着，前液打湿布料留下小块的深色水渍。

他还在努力压抑着喉咙里令他羞耻的声音，可他用尽全力建起的防线被不轻不重的顶弄顷刻击溃。他小小地挣扎着，被Asmodeus按着肩膀推下去，被他在后背细腻的皮肤上落下暗红的吻痕。

他开始习惯了被进入的感觉，疼痛已经转化成了一波一波袭来的快感。他闭上眼轻轻吐着气音，感受着Asmodeus在他身体里进进出出，控制不住地弓起腰在床单上蹭着。但那当然满足不了他。

意识逐渐模糊，Ketch开始想要Asmodeus操得更深，想让他碰碰自己。他闭上眼紧蹙着眉，模糊地叫着Asmodeus的名字。

“什么？”Asmodeus勾起嘴角凑近他试图听清他在说什么。

“…解开我……”  
他连头都抬不起来，声音里却是愈发清晰的情欲。  
“……Please.”

Asmodeus挑了挑眉，手掌扫过缠在Ketch手腕上的铁链让它们消失。他退出Ketch，把他翻过来让他面对自己。英国人好看的深色眼眸泛着水光，眉眼间透露着疲惫。Asmodeus抬起他的腿再一次贯穿他时他发出一声尾音上扬的谓叹。

混乱的冲撞中Ketch觉得他要射了，他马上就要到了。他伸手探向下身想要得到抚慰，两手却忽然被举过头顶牢牢按在床上。他摇着头向Asmodeus求助，而对方只回应一个冷冷的微笑。

温热的精液溅上Ketch小腹的时候他仰起了头呻吟着，他的表情在Asmodeus看来该死的性感。经历着不应期的男人并没得到身上人的同情，高潮过后的后穴还被残忍地使用着，干涩的感觉折磨着他。

“No，stop，stop……”  
Ketch无力地推搡着Asmodeus想要拒绝他，声音逐渐带上难以掩饰的哭腔。而地狱王子依然选择无视他的要求，低头用一个深吻堵住他所有的不满。

…Ketch已经记不清这是他第几次高潮了。他微张着嘴，失焦的双眼直直望着Asmodeus，眼角淌下的泪水浸湿了床单。他丝毫没意识到刚才自己叫得有多放荡，Asmodeus对他的表现有多么满意。

而他在性器前端碾过前列腺带来的快感中又硬了起来。他已经没有力气再反抗，被Asmodeus顶得向前小幅滑去又被按着腰拖回来狠狠操弄。最后他修长的双腿环上Asmodeus的腰，紧紧扯着他的衬衫像是落水者抓住了救命稻草一般。他的声音沙哑又甜腻，那是平常没人敢想象会从Mr Ketch口中发出的声音。

那一切发生得太漫长又太快了。Ketch始终没有想到自己没有鲜血淋漓地走出地狱，而是像现在这样死死抓着床单哭着告诉Asmodeus他又要射了。

他讨好似的绞紧了Asmodeus，又是几下凶狠的顶弄，他射出来的同时感到自己被灌满，Asmodeus低吼着射在他里面。

Ketch几乎要失去意识了。Asmodeus的手掌着迷地抚上他的脸颊，看着他的胸膛剧烈地上下起伏着。

“So what do you say now,Mr Ketch?”  
Asmodeus满意地坏笑着发问，Ketch闭上眼睛没有回答。  
“Be a good boy.”

他想他的意思传达的够清楚了。


End file.
